User blog:GlitterInformer/Doki Doki! Pretty Cure/Glitter Force Doki Doki SDC: Episode 9 (Sub), 7 (Dub)
Episodes 7 & 8 (Sub), 6 (Dub) | Table of Contents | Episode 10 (Sub), 8 (Dub) Japanese title: "All Messed Up! Ai-chan Goes to School!!" English title: "Mis-Adventures in Babysitting" DD09 cover.png Welcome back, everybody! Last time, the protagonists found their way back home, where they witnessed the birth of a magical, winged baby named Ai/Dina. We’ve got a brand new recurring character and a brand new day at school. What sort of hijinks will Ai/Dina get up to? The episode starts with Mana/Maya and Rikka/Rachel walking to school. Mana/Maya says that she thinks today is a great day (Maya starts speaking earlier than Mana). Meanwhile, Rikka/Rachel is studying her flashcards. Rikka is studying English, while Rachel is studying math. Thus, her flashcards are visually edited in the dub. DD09 01 rikka flashcards.png|Quickly DD09 02 rachel flashcards.png|a2 + b2 = c2 Mana/Maya asks what Rikka/Rachel is doing. Rikka/Rachel says that she’s been so busy that she needs to study to catch up with her school work. Rachel also says that there’s a math quiz in 3rd period. Mana reacts in awe because Rikka is the top student of the class; Maya is angry because of Rachel’s passive-aggressive response. Suddenly, Joe/Johnny butts in. He says that a lady as beautiful and intelligent as Rikka/Rachel is bound to have a bright future. Rikka/Rachel is made happy by his compliment and blushes. It’s odd that Rikka/Rachel even tolerates, let alone likes, this guy after the way he just dumped his baby on them last episode. Anyway, the two are then shocked when they realize that Joe/Johnny has no reason to be following them to school. And you know what? Joe/Johnny is about to do it again. He’s holding Ai/Dina and he gives her to Mana/Maya. Even though the girls are clearly on their way to school, he makes them take care of his baby because he has work to do. Joe wants to investigate a rumor of a precious accessory worn by ancient Japanese princesses; Johnny needs to dust his already-gotten accessories. I understand that Ai/Dina is winged and magical and so would end up on the news if she was made public, but it would be far more sensible to hand her over to a daycare with people experienced in childcare than to put her into the hands of two preoccupied middle schoolers. Either way, the world would probably find out about the new species of which Ai/Dina is a part. TLDR: Joe/Johnny is a big jerk. Mana/Maya and Rikka/Rachel rightfully call Joe/Johnny out. He doesn’t listen to them one bit, of course. Joe says that he has nobody else who can take care of Ai – DAYCARES EXIST, YOU JERK – while Johnny doesn’t even go so far as to make an excuse. Joe/Johnny also points out that Ai/Dina would probably want to be with her “mother”, Mana/Maya. When the baby smiles at the two girls, they’re so spellbound by her cuteness that Joe/Johnny is able to drive off while they’re distracted. After the jerk leaves the scene, Mana/Maya and Rikka/Rachel are surprised from behind by Sharuru/Kippie and Raquel/Rory. In the sub, Sharuru greets them in a jokingly formal manner and Raquel asks if they’ve forgotten about their fairies; in the dub, Kippie says that Maya and Rachel have forgotten them and Rory says that pixies are good with babies. As the fairies/pixies smugly stare at the girls, dialogue is added where Maya asks if they’d really be willing to take care of Dina. We get the opening themes, which means more Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2 previews in the sub. This should be the last time. Thank goodness for that; taking all these screenshots is hard work. DD09 03 movie 1.png|Pop from Smile Pretty Cure!, transformed into a giant bird DD09 04 movie 2.png|Gureru and EnEn, movie-exclusive fairies, along with Candy from Smile Pretty Cure! DD09 05 movie 3.png|Tarte from Fresh Pretty Cure! teaching a bunch of fairies DD09 06 movie 4.png|Cure Heart fights Gray, the movie's antagonist. DD09 07 movie 5.png|Cure Sword fights Gray. DD09 08 movie 6.png|Cure Diamond fights Gray. DD09 09 movie 7.png|Cure Rosetta fights Gray. DD09 10 movie 8.png|Syrup from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! and Pop from Smile Pretty Cure! fly over a clearing. DD09 11 movie 9.png|Gureru, EnEn, and Candy wield Miracle Lights to grant power to Pretty Cure. DD09 12 movie 10.png|Fairies from all of the seasons rush to bring Pretty Cure the items they need to transform. DD09 13 movie 11.png|Mepple from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart jumps towards his partner, Nagisa Misumi. DD09 14 movie 12.png|Hikari Kujou and Nagisa Misumi from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart DD09 15 movie 13.png|A giant... thing... slams into the ground. DD09 16 movie 14.png|Cure White and Cure Black from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart struggle under the weight of the thing. DD09 17 movie 15.png|Cure White and Cure Black throw the thing into the sky. DD09 18 movie 16.png|All of the Pretty Cures from the first nine seasons DD09 19 movie 17.png|Cure Happy from Smile Pretty Cure! speaks with Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. DD09 20 movie 18.png|Rosetta, Heart, Happy, Sword, and Diamond stand before the edge of a cliff. DD09 21 movie 19.png|The five Pretty Cures leap forward. The sub shows the eyecatches. Then, the next scene begins on school grounds. Sharuru/Kippie tells the girls that she and Raquel/Rory can take care of Ai/Dina. Mana/Maya asks if they’re sure they can handle such a big responsibility. This gets the fairies/pixies upset, so Mana/Maya lets them do it. Sharuru/Kippie then transforms into her device form, and Raquel/Rory uses her body as a phone to call for Lance. As he dials Lance, dialogue is added where Rory says that Kippie is more than just a Glitter Pad. Then, when Mana/Maya and Rikka/Rachel are amazed, Raquel says that Dabi taught them how to call each other, while Rory says that Kippie is a telephone. Arisu/Clara answers Raquel/Rory’s call by using Lance as a phone. Arisu/Clara does not go to the same middle school as Mana/Maya and Rikka/Rachel; rather, she’s being driven by Sebastian, probably to her own school. Lance asks if he can help the other fairies/pixies, and Arisu/Clara says that he can. Thus, Lance flies off and meets Sharuru/Kippie and Raquel/Rory. The three fairies/pixies are ready to go. Rikka/Rachel and Mana/Maya are hesitant to let the three take care of the baby, but Mana/Maya eventually agrees to leave it to them because she likes their enthusiasm. The conversation is suddenly interrupted by two male classmates who needs Mana/Maya to decide on an important issue. The fairies/pixies hide before they are spotted. The issue is that the soccer club and the baseball club are fighting (in the dub, it’s over who gets the field in the morning). One of the classmates who is talking to Mana/Maya is part of the soccer club; the other is part of the baseball club. They start yelling at each other, so Mana/Maya gets in between then and tells them to knock it off. She then makes them shake hands with each other (in the sub, this is because sportsmen are supposed to shake hands before a match). While Mana/Maya resolves the issue, Rikka/Rachel takes the opportunity to sneak the fairies/pixies and Ai/Dina away. Mana/Maya realizes that the teams are arguing over when to use the field, so she creates a schedule for them. This schedule has Japanese text in the original version, so it’s edited in the dub. DD09 22 japanese schedule 1.png|Baseball Club Schedule to Use the Field M T W Th F S Morning After school DD09 23 english schedule 1.png|Baseball Practice Schedule M T W Th F Morning Afternoon DD09 24 japanese schedule 2.png|Mana: "From now on, how about using this schedule to share the field?" Soccer captain: "I guess..." Baseball captain: "That works..." DD09 25 english schedule 2.png|Maya: "See, this way, both teams get an equal number of mornings." Soccer captain: "Uh, well..." Baseball captain: "Okay." One thing of note is that while the Japanese schedule has columns from Monday to Saturday, the English schedule only has columns from Monday to Friday. This is because Japanese schools have school on Saturday during some weeks, while American schools never have school on Saturday. Also, when the schedule is first shown, dialogue is added where Maya says, “Voilà! A schedule!” Before the next scene, the dub adds some exterior shots of the school. DD09 26 added school 1.png DD09 26 added school 2.png Then, a sign in front of the student council room is translated. DD09 27 japanese student council sign.png|Student Council Room DD09 28 english student council sign.png|Student Council Rikka/Rachel has brought Ai/Dina and the fairies/pixies to the student council room because it won’t be used until after school that day. She tells them that she’s leaving Ai/Dina to them since she and Mana/Maya will be busy with classes. Then, the bell rings and Rikka/Rachel heads off to class. In the sub, Lance says that he and Raquel will be Ai’s daddies and Sharuru says that she’ll be Ai’s mommy. In the dub, Lance says that they’ll be Dina’s babysitters and that babysitters are like daddies and mommies and Kippie says that they’re “dommies”. Lance walks up to Ai/Dina and offers to play with her. Ai/Dina then grabs his head and shakes Lance about. Then, she bites Lance’s ear. When Ai/Dina is done with the poor bear, he falls over dizzy and exhausted. Raquel/Rory tries to comfort Lance, but he’s in for a surprise of his own. Using her bib, Ai/Dina telepathically makes a bunch of classroom items, as well as Raquel/Rory, float around. Eventually, Raquel/Rory is as dizzy and exhausted as Lance is. Despite trying to float away, Sharuru/Kippie ends up suffering the same fate. All right, before the next scene happens, I’d like to interject with something important. While Ai sounds like an actual baby, Dina’s voice is way too low. It’s obvious that she’s being voiced by an adult. It’s very jarring and distracting, so I hope that her voice acting gets better later. Anyway, Mana/Maya and Rikka/Rachel later enter the room to check up on Ai/Dina and find that the room is in shambles. Sharuru/Kippie and the other fairies/pixies refuse to admit the abuse they’ve gone through and say that the room is messed up because they were merely playing with Ai/Dina. In the sub, Rikka asks if Ai threw them around and the fairies react in wordless shock. In the dub, Rachel sarcastically asks if they were playing Earthquake and for some reason the pixies panic and ask how she knew even though that isn’t what happened. Then, Ai/Dina starts crying, so Mana/Maya uses the latest Cure Lovies/Glitter Charm on Sharuru/Kippie, summoning milk for Ai/Dina to drink. Unfortunately, Ai/Dina refuses the baby bottle and instead cries harder. Mana/Maya asks Rikka/Rachel what to do, but Rikka/Rachel doesn’t know. Rikka says that there are so many possibilities of what Ai might need that she doesn’t know which one is right; Rachel says that Dina doesn’t need to be burped because she wasn’t fed and she can’t think of anything else to do. Mana/Maya gets upset that Ai/Dina is so distraught. She solemnly hugs the baby to her chest. This display of love causes a new Cure Lovies/Glitter Charm to materialize. The golden light that comes from the Lovies/Charm is tinted green in the dub. DD09 29 cure lovies 1.png|Ai: *cries* DD09 30 glitter charm 1.png|Maya: *gasps* DD09 31 cure lovies 2.png|Ai: *sniffles* Mana and Rikka: "Huh?" DD09 32 glitter charm 2.png|Maya: "Huh?" Rachel: "Huh?" DD09 33 cure lovies 3.png DD09 34 glitter charm 3.png The light from the Cure Lovies/Glitter Charm disappears, revealing that it has a moon and stars on it. Raquel/Rory tells the team to use it on him. In the sub, it’s unclear who puts the Cure Lovies onto Raquel; in the dub, Maya uses the Glitter Charm on Rory. Also, the dialogue in the sub is different. When a baby care Cure Lovies is used on Sharuru, she says, “Sharuru-ru!” Raquel on the other hand, gives the incredibly ridiculous, “Yo! Check it! Raquel!” The new Cure Lovies/Glitter Charm summons a bed for Ai/Dina as well as an indoor, artificial night sky. Ai/Dina flies into the bed and promptly falls asleep. Mana/Maya wonders why the Cure Lovies/Glitter Charm appeared. Rikka says that it might have happened due to Mana’s love for Ai, while Rachel notes that it happened when Maya hugged Dina. Raquel/Rory and Lance confirm Rikka’s suspicion. They tell the girls that Dabi/Davi told them that enough love in one’s heart can create a new Cure Lovies/Glitter Charm. Rikka/Rachel then scolds Raquel/Rory for not telling them this earlier. Then, the bell rings, so Mana/Maya and Rikka/Rachel have to head off once again. The night sky eventually disappears, but Ai/Dina is still asleep. The fairies/pixies marvel over how cute Ai/Dina is when she’s sleeping. Then, Lance hears footsteps and realizes that somebody’s coming into the room. And then, Lance is an idiot. Rather than flying to the door, he jumps onto the floor for no reason and lands on a ruler. This ruler is propped up on an open book in such a way that one end of the ruler is on the floor and the other end is in the air. Naturally, Lance lands on the end that is in the air. This causes the ruler to act as a see-saw that catapults an eraser right into Ai/Dina’s face. Sharuru/Kippie gets mad at Lance and leaps down to scold him. She falls onto the end of the ruler that is now in the air, making the ruler see-saw again and catapult Lance into Ai/Dina’s face. This is what makes Ai/Dina wake up. The student who is walking outside the room hears Ai/Dina crying and the fairies/pixies trying to quiet her down. He enters the room to see what’s going on. The fairies/pixies and Ai/Dina have hidden in a closet just in time. Still, the student hears noises coming from the closet, so he goes to open it. Right as he does, a bucket flies out, followed by a broom and two cloths. Ai/Dina is flying in the bucket, and the other three objects are covering the fairies/pixies as they follow after her. Lance is upset because Rikka/Rachel said that nobody would come into the room but somebody did anyway. Raquel says that Lance has no right to be mad at Rikka (well, she was wrong), while Rory says that Rachel being wrong wasn’t the fault of Kippie or himself. Ai/Dina then flies into an art classroom. The sign for the classroom is edited. Also, as Ai/Dina flies off, dialogue is added where Rory says that they have to keep Dina from using her powers in front of everyone. DD09 35 japanese art room sign.png|Art Room DD09 36 english art room sign.png|Art Studio The fairies/pixies are too late to stop Ai/Dina from wreaking havoc. First, she changes the pose of a statue that the art students are drawing. Then, she makes all of the statues in the room chase after the students, scaring them out of the room. Ai/Dina then visits a P.E. class. On the way, she and the fairies/pixies fly past a window, scaring a male student who is looking out of it. Once Ai/Dina arrives in the gym, she makes sports balls and other fitness equipment bounce around and chase after the students. The fairies/pixies try to chase after her, but they’re hit by a basketball and dragged into a basketball net. There’s then an awkwardly sudden transition from Ai/Dina flying out of the gym that exists both in the sub and the dub. In the sub, it’s a cut to the eyecatches; in the dub, it’s a fade to black and then to the next scene. Said scene takes place right at the end of school. As the teacher leaves, Mana/Maya wonders how Ai/Dina is doing. She’s then surprised when a whole bunch of students ask for her help. Apparently, the whole school is haunted. One of the girls says that she went into the music room and saw portraits of ancient composers floating around and singing along with a bucket and a baton. In the sub, the girl ends her account by saying that it must have been a cursed song; in the dub, she gives the humorous ending of complaining that their song wasn’t even good. Another girl says that when she was in the library, books were flying around, and what’s more, a mop and two rags transformed into three strange creatures. In the sub, the girl describes it as a Satanic ritual, but it’s not described this way in the dub. I do like the delivery of the lines better in the dub, though. The third girl (who clearly shares a voice actress with Clara in the dub), says that there was a flying bucket. In the sub, she says that the bucket said, “Kyupi~!”; in the dub, she says that it made baby noises. In the sub, a boy wonders if this could be the start of the school’s seven mysteries. I don’t know what he means by that; maybe it’s a Japanese cultural thing? In the dub, he just says that something really weird is happening. Mana/Maya and Rikka/Rachel immediately realize that the odd happenings are the doing of Ai/Dina and the fairies/pixies. Right on cue, the fairies/pixies whisper to them from above. They’re floating above everybody and still hiding themselves with the closet tools. The two come out to the hall to speak with them. There, the fairies/pixies admit to having been separated from Ai/Dina. The five of them leave the building to search for the baby. While they’re searching, Ai/Dina coms across the schedules Mana/Maya made. She uses her telepathy to move around the symbols on the schedules and make them gibberish. Thus, she unwittingly starts another fight between the baseball and soccer teams, as both are accusing each other of messing up their schedules. The captains of each team start yelling at each other, causing darkness to appear in their Psyches. Then, the captains decide to calmly speak it over instead of arguing. In the sub, it’s because their teams are weak anyway and won’t make it past the first round of playoffs; in the dub, the baseball captain says his team always loses anyway and the soccer captain says that they can find a way to work things out. This causes the darkness in their Psyches to recede. Predictably enough, Ira takes this opportunity to extract the boys’ Psyches and turn them into Jikochuu/Distains. The fact that he’s creating more than one at a time brings up a question I’ve been meaning to ask. In the Trump Kingdom/Splendorius, the villains were able to convert huge swaths of Pysches at once, easily bringing the kingdom to its knees. But for no reason whatsoever, they aren’t doing the same thing on Earth and are instead just creating one or two monsters at a time. Maybe this is because King Jikochuu/Mercenare is now asleep, but it hasn’t been explained in the show yet, so it makes the villains look like idiots. This really cheapens Pretty Cure/the Glitter Force’s victories. Anyway, the soccer captain’s Psyche is turned into a soccer ball Jikochuu/Distain, and the baseball captain’s Psyche is turned into a baseball Jikochuu/Distain. The soccer Jikochuu/Distain kicks a soccer ball at the baseball Jikochuu/Distain, who hits it back at him with a baseball bat. This fight is darkened. DD09 37 jikochuu 1.png|Soccer Jikochuu: "Jikochuu Shoot!" DD09 38 distain 1.png|Soccer Distain: "Oh, yeah? Distain this!" DD09 39 jikochuu 2.png|Baseball Jikochuu: "Jikochuu Home Run!" DD09 40 distain 2.png|Baseball Distain: "I'll Distain it outta the park!" The two monsters fighting scares the sports players away. Meanwhile, Mana/Maya and Rikka/Rachel arrive at the scene with the fairies/pixies. At first, they’re confused as to why the Jikochuu/Distains are fighting each other, but they quickly put it aside. While Mana/Maya and Rikka/Rachel transform, Lance leaves to call Arisu/Clara over. We only get two transformation sequences this time, so instead of cutting each one down into one group transformation sequence, we get Mana/Maya’s full transformation and Rikka/Rachel’s full transformation back to back. After transforming, Heart gives her speech to the Jikochuu/Distains as usual. I miss hearing the other three warriors’ speeches. We only got to hear each one once, and Heart is the only one who gets to say hers every time. It’s a shame, because each warrior makes the shape of their suit with their hands. I didn’t even know you could make a clover with your hands until I found out about this show. The Jikochuu/Distains are too busy arguing over which sport is better to pay any heed to Heart’s speech, so Heart takes out a whistle from who knows where and blows it, finally getting their attention. It’s made even funnier in the sub, when the transformation music suddenly slows down and cuts off. Anyway, the two Jikochuu/Distains are incredibly annoyed at the whistle. Heart doesn’t care, though. She lectures them on fighting over something as small as which sport is better when both are excellent sports that make people happy. Of course, the Jikochuu/Distains don’t care and they keep arguing. In the sub, the baseball Jikochuu says that you score more points in baseball and the soccer Jikochuu says that soccer is more popular. In the dub, the baseball Distain says that soccer is just about kicking a bouncy ball and the soccer Distain says that soccer players actually get exercise and that soccer is more popular. The soccer Jikochuu/Distain then kicks a truckload of balls at the baseball Jikochuu/Distain. The balls go flying everywhere and Heart narrowly avoids getting hit. Meanwhile, Ira is happy that the Jikochuu/Distains are wreaking havoc and collecting Janergy/dark energy. Then, Raquel/Rory realizes that one of the soccer balls is headed right for Ai/Dina. Ai/Dina, completely oblivious to the fight, is playing in a flower bed behind them. Fortunately, Rosetta/Clover arrives just in time. And what do you know – for the first time since her debut episode, she’s actually useful in combat! By using Rosetta Wall/Shield of Clover, Rosetta/Clover blocks the soccer balls from hitting Ai/Dina. When the balls bounce off, they hit the Jikochuu/Distain right in the face. It turns out that Sword/Spade has arrived too, as she sense Janergy/dark energy. I guess that’s an ability people from her world have. But even though reinforcements have arrived, the team faces more problems. Thanks to Rosetta/Clover’s attack, the Jikochuu/Distains are now more mad at Pretty Cure/the Glitter Force than each other. The soccer Jikochuu/Distain kicks soccer balls at Heart and Diamond. Even though they block with their hands, they’re still knocked over. The baseball Jikochuu/Distain takes care of Rosetta/Clover with a magical ball that teleports past her shields and whacks her in the face. The soccer Jikochuu/Distain finishes things up by knocking over Sword/Spade with a soccer ball that moves too erratically for her to predict its movements. This ball is darkened, but since it’s the same footage as the last time a soccer ball was darkened, I’m not including it. Then, for some reason, the Jikochuu/Distains’ legs disappear and the two monsters happily bounce around. Ai/Dina starts to get concerned for the others, but the fairies/pixies reassure her that they’ll beat the Jikochuu/Distains and play with Ai/Dina again afterward. This speech doesn’t keep Pretty Cure/the Glitter Force from getting beaten up again (it seems that the Jikochuu/Distains can make their legs disappear and reappear at will). Ai/Dina eventually gets so upset that she casts a spell with her magic bib, covering the warriors in golden light. This gives them a speed boost that enables them to dodge the Jikochuu/Distains’ attacks. It does result in them having trouble controlling their movements, but they’re eventually able to stop. Diamond then gets her moment to shine. Not only does she tell the Jikochuu/Distains that her team will beat theirs in this match, but she comes up with a strategy. I’m sensing that she’s going to be the brains of this team. The soccer Jikochuu/Distain kicks yet another ball at the team. It’s the same darkened footage as before. But this time, it’s followed up with new footage that’s also darkened. By Diamond’s command, Rosetta/Clover steals the ball from the Jikochuu/Distain and kicks it into a goal. DD09 41 japanese soccer 1.png|Cure Diamond: "Right now! Sliding tackle!" DD09 42 english soccer 1.png|Glitter Diamond: "Clover! Steal that ball!" DD09 43 japanese soccer 2.png DD09 44 english soccer 2.png|Glitter Clover: "Right!" DD09 45 japanese soccer 3.png|Cure Rosetta: "Okay!" DD09 46 english soccer 3.png|Glitter Clover: *grunts* Soccer Distain: *surprised cry* DD09 47 japanese soccer 4.png|Cure Rosetta: "Then, we counter..." DD09 48 english soccer 4.png|Glitter Clover: "Now, dribbling, dribbling..." DD09 49 japanese soccer 5.png|Cure Rosetta: "...It's..." DD09 50 english soccer 5.png|Glitter Clover: "...Shoots!" DD09 51 japanese soccer 6.png|Cure Rosetta: "...a goal!" DD09 52 english soccer 6.png|Glitter Clover: "That's a goal!" Then, it’s Sword/Spade’s turn. The baseball Jikochuu/Distain is pitching a baseball at her and she has a bat. By Diamond’s command, she bunts the ball (that’s when you barely hit it and it doesn’t go very far) and then uses her super speed to make a home run before the Jikochuu/Distain can catch the ball. When Sword/Spade smiles and gives a victory sign, dialogue is added where Spade says, “That’s a home run!” The Jikochuu/Distains are heartbroken because they’ve been defeated and Ira is confused as to why they’re so upset. Cure Diamond says that it’s because they lost; Glitter Diamond says that it’s now time for the Glitter Force to win. Then, Heart purifies the two Jikochuu/Distains with My Sweet Heart/Let Your Heart Light Shine. The footage is actually reanimated so that Heart is glowing when she performs the attack. It’s nice that the animators cared about continuity. It should be noted that Heart’s yellow hair is tinted green. DD09 53 my sweet heart.png|Cure Heart: "Reach out to you! My Sweet Heart!" DD09 54 let your heart light shine.png|Glitter Heart: "Feel the goodness within you! Let Your Heart Light Shine!" To nobody’s surprise, Ira teleports away in anger and the captains regain their Psyches. As Ai/Dina flies into Heart’s arms, Sword/Spade asks where the super speed came from. Rosetta/Clover tells her that it came from Ai/Dina. Cure Rosetta says that Ai’s powers are beyond imagination; Glitter Clover says that it’s clear that Dina is no ordinary baby, even though it was already clear due to the wings. After the group de-transforms, Rikka/Rachel and Mana/Maya walk home. Mana/Maya is carrying Ai/Dina’s bed. In the sub, Rikka asks what happened to the sports clubs and Mana says they made up; in the dub, Rachel says she never wants to see a soccer ball or baseball again. Mana/Maya says that she’s exhausted. Then, Rikka/Rachel complains about Joe/Johnny forcing them to take care of Ai/Dina and Mana/Maya agrees that the guy is no good. Then, the two hear the fairies/pixies talking in their sleep. They’re sleeping in the baby bed with Ai/Dina, and she’s biting Lance’s ear once again. Mana/Maya remarks that the fairies/pixies worked hard today. The episode ends with the two girls staring in admiration at all of the occupants of the baby bed. Overall: This episode was quite good. I’m glad that the fairies/pixies are getting more screen time, as they sorely deserve it. Plus, I’m glad to see that all four warriors are continuing to equally contribute to the fight, even if this episode only focused on Mana/Maya and Rikka/Rachel. The only problem I had with this episode is Joe/Johnny. I’ve rambled plenty about him before, so I’ll keep it brief, but I really, really don’t like that guy. Before we go, I’ve got one quick question for Saban. Why did you keep this episode in the dub? Nothing plot important happened in it. It would have been much better if episodes 6, 7, and 8 had been entirely uncut because at least important things happened in them. Plus, Johnny might have actually seemed like a decent person. Next episode: Makoto/Mackenzie transfers into the same school as Mana/Maya and Rikka/Rachel! Category:Blog posts